One Shot Wonder
by He's-Her-Lobster41319
Summary: One-shot prompts from Tumblr revolving around Caskett.
1. Chapter 1

******Anonymous asked: Promptie: (Caskett) Beckett has some news to share with Lanie. ********Not sure quite what kind of news you wanted, but here's what I came up with.**

* * *

"So what's this about?" Lanie asked as Kate jumped up onto the autopsy table in the morgue. She watched as her friend played with the wedding band on her finger for a moment as a smile graced her face.

"Come on, girl. Spill." Lanie demanded as her impatience grew.

"I uh-" Kate started as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I'm pregnant." She revealed with a hint of laughter.

"Really?" Lanie shrieked, her own laughter matching Kate's. "Girl that's fantastic. And you guys were worried."

Kate ducked her head and nodded. "Yeah. Seems stupid now, but we've been trying for almost a year. I think we might have given up soon."

Lanie pulled Kate off the table and gave her a bone crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you, Kate. You guys deserve this."

Kate's eyes sparkled as she looked at her best friend. "Thanks, Lanie. We're pretty excited too."

* * *

**So these are gonna be prompts I get from tumblr. If you have a prompt you want me to fill, leave it in a review or message me here or on tumblr at allylobster dot tumblr dot com. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anonymous asked: ****Would you do a Castle/Chuck prompt? ********Hope this turns out ok.**

* * *

"Are you sure they can help you?" Kate asked as she pulled into the parking lot.

"That's what my phone said. Not to mention the guys on set." Rick replied.

Kate rolled her eyes as she parked and got out of the car. "Come on, Writer Boy. The only reason I even came to California with you was because you promised I could be on the beach while you went to the set. This doesn't look like a beach, does it?"

Rick pouted and gave her a smile that shouldn't melt her heart as much as it did. "It was an accident."

"I know. But why couldn't you have come by yourself?" Kate asked as they stepped inside the BuyMore and headed for the help desk.

Before Rick could answer, a short man with dark hair and slightly creepy facial hair appeared in front of Kate.

"Hello, gorgeous." He said in what she assumed was supposed to be a charming way. "My name's Morgan. How can I help you?"

Kate took a step closer to Rick and gave Morgan a forced smile. "My husband needs his computer fixed."

"That's funny. I don't recall breaking my computer."

Kate rolled her eyes and glared at the man. "Really?"

"Ignore him, he does that sometimes." A different man replied. Kate turned to look at him and sighed when he seemed slightly more normal. "Broken computer?"

Rick nodded. "Dropped it and now it won't turn on."

The man took the computer from Rick and motioned with his head for them to follow him to the desk, where they saw a blonde woman waiting.

"If you're busy, we don't mind waiting." Rick said after he spotted the woman.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Chuck, and that's my wife, Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Kate said as Chuck began working on the computer.

By the time he'd finished, Sarah and Kate were laughing at their husbands and swapping stories.

"Alright, this is fixed. Rick, I recommend you get your wife out of here before she can give my wife any more ideas of how to torture me. And vice versa."

Rick nodded as he wrapped his arm around Kate's waist, luring her away from her new friend with promises of the beach and a shared shower after.

* * *

**Prompts are always welcome, either here or at allylobster dot tumblr dot com.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

******Anonymous asked: The kid(s) want to stay up and wait for daddy to come home (caskett)**

* * *

"Momma, please?" Her little girl asked, blue eyes just like her father's.

"Hale, what did I say?" Kate asked, trying to be stern and get her kids to bed peacefully.

"But, Momma." Carter said from the doorway of his little sister's room. "Won't he be landing soon? It won't take him long to get here, not this late at night. And then just five minutes with him. Please, Momma."

Kate sighed and looked at her eight year old before turning back to the five year old on the bed and letting out a sigh.

"Carter, go brush your teeth, I want you both ready for bed as soon as the five minutes are up." Kate relented.

"Thank you, Momma!" Haley cried as she gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kate pretended to be annoyed as she lifted her daughter and carried her back to the family room and settled her on the couch.

While she would have liked just a little bit of alone time with her husband when he got back, their kids hadn't seen their father in a month, so she couldn't deny them the opportunity to see him right as he got back.

Kate's phone dinged with a new message as Carter came thumping into the room. "That's him, isn't it?" He asked excitedly.

Kate smiled as she nodded to her son. "It is. He's in the car on his way back. Won't be long now."

Less than an hour later, Rick was making his way through the front door and nearly tripped over the two kids waiting for him just inside.

"Look who missed bedtime!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Momma said, Daddy." Haley informed him as she held her arms open for a hug.

Rick lifted her into his arms and gave Carter a hug of his own before making his way to Kate and giving her a brief kiss, a teaser of what was to come.

And when, an hour later, both kids were in bed and asleep, Rick made sure to follow up on his earlier teasing.

* * *

**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! If you have any prompts, let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
